Trial by Carrots
by MasterNCS53
Summary: Nick is in the hospital after a tragic accident that has forced him and Judy to stay apart for a long time. when they finaly meet again they realize that theirs more to them than "just friends". I will be updating very often so the chapters wont be long ones except on certain occasions.
1. Chapter 1

Trial bye Carrots!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following other than my OC'S. The rest belong to the Walt Disney company. But anyway, let's get on with the story shall we…

Time set: 12:00 am.

Nick woke up screaming and thrashing around. The two beautiful vixens were holding Nick down in his hospital bed. Over the past few weeks Nick had been experiencing the same recurring nightmare. Nick's dream. All around was darkness. Gunshots rang out threw the place.

He could not see. He tried to speak but he could not all he saw was a tiny of light that was just the size of a pin hole. Then he seen came in. The black car driving down the road the two police officers. Were standing on either side of the road. On a country type bunny farm girl and Nick a shifty x con artist fox.

The black car drove past and as the final back window passed the bright shiny flash of a gun shot went through his eyes. Then as in the beginning all went black and Nick awoke as the screaming shadow of himself. When the two vixens finally got Nick to calm down he asked one of the nurses to hand him the phone on the wall. He needed to call a friend that was very dear to him even if she will never feel the same he still had hope.

Judy was sleeping soundly in her apartment cuddling with her favorite plush toy. It was a very large and lifelike stuffed animal of a fox that she had bought because it reminded her of Nick her partner on the police force that had also helped her on the night howler case that was only just solved half a year ago. Judy woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It read: Nick (aka foxy;).

She laughed remembering when she had lost her phone and Nick had to call it and when he found it all he said was "Really carrots? Foxy"? Judy then focused and answered the phone. "Hey Nick how are you feeling? Have the doctors said anything? They haven't let me anywhere near you." "I'm doing fine slowly healing but listen. I really need to talk to you in person Judy".

When Judy herd Nick call her Judy, she knew something was wrong. He always called her by carrots or some other nickname un less he needed to be serious. "Ok first thing in the morning I will go to the hospital but what if they won't let me in"? "Just ask them to call me and I'll have them tell you where I am. Ok"? "Ok Nick but can you tell me anything that the doctors said"? "I will tomorrow carrots. Talk to you then".

When Nick hung up the phone after saying good bye. Judy relaxed a little knowing that Nick was at least still semi ok. She laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

This is my first story for Zootopia and I hope you will like the story and see how it plays out. If you can tell me what you think good and bad things but if its bad things try not to be a jerk about it. This is my first fanfic so there are a few expected errors.


	2. The hospital visit

Chapter two

I'm really sorry for not updating like I said I would. I just had a really hard time to fit in writing while also balancing school and sports. But any way here is the new installment of Trial by Carrots.

. .

The next morning Judy woke up extra early. _**Judy's POV**_ **:** I awoke to the world's most annoying sound. My alarm clock was ringing. But even that couldn't ruin my day. I got up and went to take a nice hot but quick shower. After my shower, I got dressed in a flannel shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

I still needed to call the station and tell them I'm taking a personal day so I picked up my phone and dialed the number under the title of Claw Hauser. "Hey Judy. What do you need this fine morning?" "Well I need to take a personal day today" "Ok Judy no problem since this is the first one that you have used you have five left ok. You have a good day now. Ttyl." And then Claw Hauser hung up the phone. I walked down to my car and drove to the Zootopia Memorial Hospital. That was ware Nick said he was.

As I approached the front I noticed that there were different counter heights for different species of animals. So I went to the one marked for bunnies. As I walked up I was greeted by a bunny nurse that almost looked identical to me except she had blue eyes and darker colored fur.

"Hi my name is Lucy how may I service you?" "Um, can you tell me where my friend is? His name is Nicholas Wild. He is an officer at the Z.P.D." "You mean the fox? I can tell you but I need to call his room first to see if its ok for you to come up. What's you name mam." Lucy asked. "Judy Hops Z.P.D." "Ok I'll be right back and I'll let you know." Said Lucy. (three minutes later) "If you'll fallow me miss Judy ill lead you to his room." Lucy said." "Thank you so much."

We walked up to a giant glass elevator that took us all the way to the Sixty eighth Flore. And then we went down a long hallway to room number seventy-three. "Here we are. This is kind of private but that fox talks a lot about you. Let me say that he thinks rather highly of you." This kind of surprised me. I thanked Lucy and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Nick's voice call out. So, I walked through the door and was immediately greeted by a smiling Nick. I ran up to him and gave him a cautious but big hug as a million different questions raced through my head. I wanted to ask them all at once but I settled for. "What have the doctors said" "They said that the bullet went straight threw my left shoulder barley missing my heart by half a centimeter." "Oh, my god. So how well are you healing when are you going to be able to go back to the force with me?"

"Surprisingly the doctor said I could be out of here with in a few weeks. He said something about a foxes natural healing ability. But when I get out of here I need someone to stay with me for a little while so they can help me with my pain pills. They will make me go really spaced out and loopy." "Well if you don't mind I would be more than happy to stay with you. It's the least I could do after the incident. You wouldn't beleve how hard the Z.P.D Is working to find the criminal who shot you."

"Ok one I hope they don't find him till I get out of here so I can have the redemption of putting the scumbag away myself. And really you would be willing to stay with me for a couple of days? The pills will make me do a lot of weird things but I would be more than happy to have you stay with me. But I don't want to be a burden to you." "Oh, it's no problem. I am more than happy to do it for my best friend." "Ok, so what's been happening at the station? Anything new?" "nothing has really been happening. We got a few new recruits and everyone is asking about you." "really?" "Yea you are and important part of the Z.P.D. So, what was so urgent that you needed to tell me?"

And…Cliff hanger. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and let me know how I did so far and if you like it. NCS out


	3. The hospital visit part 2

I'm just going to jump right into the story here after the cliffhanger.

The little bunny stared intently at her fox friend laying in the hospital bed in front of her. She was really hoping that he would reveal his secret feeling for her. But what if he doesn't feel the same? The fox looked at the bunny contemplating on whether he should confess or not as he was having second thoughts. And while he felt really nervous he didn't show it. That was a critical rule of being a con-artist, never show how you really feel. Nick finally built up the courage to tell the bunny how he felt.

Nick's pov:

Nick sat up and grabbed Judy's paws witch she gladly accepted. "Judy, there's something that this incident has made me realize. Judy ever since I first met you, you have changed my life. Judy you're the most considerate and kind hearted person I have ever met."

Just then as Nick was about to continue Judy burst into tears of joy and jumped up on the bed and hugged him. "Dumb fox. I have been waiting to hear you say that since the night howler case. I love you to Nicholas Wild."

"So, what does this mean for us now?" Nick asked. But Nick was silenced as Judy pressed her lips and made contact to his. For the two it seemed as if the world was standing still until a bunny nurse cleared her throat bringing the two crashing back down to earth.

"H. long have you been standing there?" Judy asked. Only enough time to see you two kissing. And let me say I think that it is just the perfect love connection." "Really? You don't think that it's weird or anything?" "No. Other than the natural enemy's thing. That's a unique one. But I can see the connection between you two." Lucy said. "in fact, when you Nick get released" I would like to invite you two to dinner at my house.

"Well I don't know" Judy started but Nick interrupted. "We would love to." Yay Lucy yelled as she bounced up and down with happiness.

And that concludes another chapter of Trial by Carrots. I know that this one is super short but I want I need it to be a new chapter to move on to the next part. Thank you to all my readers and I will be updating shortly.


End file.
